Vol. 2 Chapters 8 and 9
Volume 2Chapter 8 Summary * Chapter 8 commences with the monsters rage against the cottagers for his perceived rejection at their hands and he discovers they are leaving due to their encounter with him. He swears revenge against his creator for being the source of his torment. * On the monster‘s travels he encounters a girl drowning. However, after saving her instead of thanking him for his brave act the creature is shot, causing his hatred for mankind to increase. * The creature discovers Victor’s younger brother William in the woods and attempts to kidnap him, thinking that he will not reject him as he is so young and wouldn't have had time to be prejudiced. However, this is not the case and on learning his relationship with his creator, the creature strangles William and takes his locket. * On seeing a sleeping Justine, the creature appreciates her beauty, but in effect blames her for his trials and the rejection that he would face at her hands if she saw him and so he framed her for the murder by putting the locket in her possessions. * The monster then closes his tale and then demands a mate from Frankenstein, a female of equal defects. Key Quotations "Cursed, cursed creator! Why did I live? Why, in that instant, did I not extinguish the spark of existence which you had so wantonly bestowed?" This quotation sets the tone of bitterness for throughout the novel, the repetition of "cursed" emphasises the creatures despair and loathing towards the character of Victor. The "why did I live?" is a direct echo of Milton's paradise Lost, highlighting through Shelley's use of intertextuality the link between the monster and Satan, both despised by 'God'. "The feelings of kindness and gentleness which I had entertained but a few moments before gave place to hellish rage and gnashing of teeth." This quotation displays the reaction of the monster at his rejection and displays the source of the monsters cruelty is a result of the cruel treatment he himself receives. The "gnashing of teeth" is a Biblical reference. "We may not part until you have promised to comply with my requisition. I am alone and miserable; man will not associate with me; but one as deformed and horrible as myself would not deny herself to me." This quotation highlights Shelley's challenge on Rousseau theory of the Noble Savage as rather than being content with his isolation, the creature longs for a companion. "The prospect of such an occupation made every other circumstance of existence pass before me like a dream, and that thought only had to me the reality of life". Hi This quotation foreshadows the doom of what is yet to come, it highlights that the character of Victor has had a change of attitude and is now aware of the dangers of playing God. Victor is under pressure and therefore more likely to submit to the monsters demands, highlighting the possibility of Victor going back on his word. Key contextual information: The role of women is evident in these Chapters as the character of the monster demands a bride, therefore Shelley displays the essential role of women. The theme of Romanticism plays heavily through Chapter 9 in particular regarding the wonder of nature and its magnificence including the technique of the sublime. Shelley displays intertextuality in Chapter 8 from the Bible - Weeping and "gnashing of teeth" which is a Biblical reference to Hell and foreshadows doom later in the novel. Themes which are highlighted: The theme of revenge is highlighted in these Chapters as due to the monsters rejection at the hands of the DeLaceys he wishes to revenge himself on them - "I could with pleasure have destroyed the cottage and its inhabitants and have glutted myself with their shrieks and misery." However, while the monster does feel revenge on the part of the DeLaceys his main anger is directed towards his creator. The theme of isolation is illustrated through these chapters as the monster is isolated as a result of his ugliness and this is a result of the character of Victor's unthinking actions and his "wantonly bestowing" life on the creature. This is displayed by the rejection of the DeLaecys whom he called "friends" - "they had spurned and deserted me". The creature, in addition to being rejected by the Delacey's is shot is responce to his kind action, therefore displaying his necessary isolation from mankind.